Fate Changes Everything
by Minomi-Dragon-Demon
Summary: Minomi Kazaku a Dragon Demon, Has entered the Dark tournament with her team, and they have finally made it to the final round!One team mate bails leaving them for dead. Somehow she and one of her teammates survive and is recued by Team Urameshi. HieixOCC
1. Kuma's Decision

Thanks For Reading!! I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!!

Kuma: Bear Demon; black, sholder leanth slightly spiked hair, muscular

Minomi: (My Character!) Dragon Demon; Long Black hair

Sune-Ku: Snake Demon; short black hair, muscular

Koto: Insect King; styled black hair. Happy Attitude, Youngest in Group

Sasori: Scorpion Demon; Neck leanth, Red, Orangish, Hair. Muscular

I lightly knocked on the door. He didn't respond so I knocked a little bit louder. Still no answer.

"Kuma? Are you in there?" I asked. Nothing. I was getting concerned, he was never usually this quiet.

Growing frustrated, I gripped the door knob in my hand and twisted it all the way around pushing the

Door open. His room was dimly lit by the moonlight shining in through his window. He sat on the edge of the bed, leaned over, fistfuls of his silky black hair clutched in his strong hands.

I slowly approached him, reaching one of my hands out. "Kuma, are you okay?" I asked now very worried.

He didn't move but spoke in his smooth , husky voice. "Minomi, have you ever wanted something you

Knew you shouldn't have?" he asked. This question struck me. There were plenty of things I wanted that were just out of my grasp or simply something that I shouldn't have. I nodded. "Yes, what's your point?" I asked , confused were he was leading this. His hands fell to his lap, and he stood up looking at me, His beautiful Emerald eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"I shouldn't be with you. There is so much more out there for me. More than you could ever give me." He said quietly.

I looked away from him to the ground. What else could I do? My heart had just been crushed by the

Man of my dreams. Without warning I burst into an uncontrolled breakdown. Then suddenly I heard the brief, quick, Pitter-patter of running feet, they came to a stop in the doorway. He slowly walked past me and to the door where his feet stopped. "Get out of my way, Soto."

I looked up tears blurring my vision, but I could still see what was going on. Soto stood firm, refusing to move out of the way. "How could you do this to Minomi?! After everything she's done for us!" he exclaimed. Kuma didn't meet his angered stare. "There are something's that can be forgotten, and she's one of them; understand me when I say, I'm better off without extra weighs and you weak, pathetic creatures are a waist of my time." Soto remained firm. Kuma raised his fist and without any effort at all sent Koto flying into the wall behind him. Kuma continued his slow walk to the exit.

Sasori reached out grabbing his sleeve. "Please Kuma don't be rash. If you leave we be disqualified."

He tried to reason. Kuma met his desperate gaze with a Cold, harsh one. "Good then. Weak, filthy creatures like you deserve to die." He said, his sweet, soothing, smooth, husky voice now filled with anger, rage, and annoyance. He ripped his sleeve away from Sasori's grasp and walked down the hall and out of sight. I pulled myself to my knees. Tears dripped onto the carpet. I felt Sasori's arms wrap around my shoulders as Koto pulled himself to his feet, and Sune-Ku stepped out of the shadows. They all surrounded me. Sune-Ku spoke. "Minomi, we all knew he couldn't be trusted, but we had no choice to. I'm sorry he has betrayed you in more ways than one, but I want you to know I am always on your side. You're my friend Minomi, I will always do what ever I can to protect you, and if that means death then so be it. I will never let you down."

I released myself from Sasori's arms and ran the short distance to where Sune-Ku was standing and wrapped my arms around his lean waist. A look of surprise suddenly spread across his face. My tears soaked his shirt as I spoke. "I'm the one who let you, Soto and Sasori down, but still you stay by my side. I'm sorry I ever trusted him. Please let me make it up to you guys. Let me be the first to die tomorrow. It's the only way." I said slowly calming down. Sune-Ku pulled me away and looked me straight in the eyes.

"I cannot allow you to do that. I owe you too much for you to be doing that for me. Tomorrow, my life will be the first to be taken." He looked at Sasori to Koto."Do not interfere with this. This is my Decision. And Mine alone." I turned into a position where I could see every one. My red Headed Sasori, my Young and Brave Koto and then my quiet ,handsome , Sune-Ku. Tomorrow all of this would be gone. Forever.


	2. Death Sentance

Thanks For Reading!! I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!!

Kuma: Bear Demon; black, sholder leanth slightly spiked hair, muscular

Minomi: (My Character!) Dragon Demon; Long Black hair

Sune-Ku: Snake Demon; short black hair, muscular

Koto: Insect King; styled black hair. Happy Attitude, Youngest in Group

Sasori: Scorpion Demon; Neck leanth, Red, Orangish, Hair. Muscular

I lightly knocked on the door. He didn't respond so I knocked a little bit louder. Still no answer.

"Kuma? Are you in there?" I asked. Nothing. I was getting concerned, he was never usually this quiet.

Growing frustrated, I gripped the door knob in my hand and twisted it all the way around pushing the

Door open. His room was dimly lit by the moonlight shining in through his window. He sat on the edge of the bed, leaned over, fistfuls of his silky black hair clutched in his strong hands.

I slowly approached him, reaching one of my hands out. "Kuma, are you okay?" I asked now very worried.

He didn't move but spoke in his smooth , husky voice. "Minomi, have you ever wanted something you

Knew you shouldn't have?" he asked. This question struck me. There were plenty of things I wanted that were just out of my grasp or simply something that I shouldn't have. I nodded. "Yes, what's your point?" I asked , confused were he was leading this. His hands fell to his lap, and he stood up looking at me, His beautiful Emerald eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"I shouldn't be with you. There is so much more out there for me. More than you could ever give me." He said quietly.

I looked away from him to the ground. What else could I do? My heart had just been crushed by the

Man of my dreams. Without warning I burst into an uncontrolled breakdown. Then suddenly I heard the brief, quick, Pitter-patter of running feet, they came to a stop in the doorway. He slowly walked past me and to the door where his feet stopped. "Get out of my way, Soto."

I looked up tears blurring my vision, but I could still see what was going on. Soto stood firm, refusing to move out of the way. "How could you do this to Minomi?! After everything she's done for us!" he exclaimed. Kuma didn't meet his angered stare. "There are something's that can be forgotten, and she's one of them; understand me when I say, I'm better off without extra weighs and you weak, pathetic creatures are a waist of my time." Soto remained firm. Kuma raised his fist and without any effort at all sent Koto flying into the wall behind him. Kuma continued his slow walk to the exit.

Sasori reached out grabbing his sleeve. "Please Kuma don't be rash. If you leave we be disqualified."

He tried to reason. Kuma met his desperate gaze with a Cold, harsh one. "Good then. Weak, filthy creatures like you deserve to die." He said, his sweet, soothing, smooth, husky voice now filled with anger, rage, and annoyance. He ripped his sleeve away from Sasori's grasp and walked down the hall and out of sight. I pulled myself to my knees. Tears dripped onto the carpet. I felt Sasori's arms wrap around my shoulders as Koto pulled himself to his feet, and Sune-Ku stepped out of the shadows. They all surrounded me. Sune-Ku spoke. "Minomi, we all knew he couldn't be trusted, but we had no choice to. I'm sorry he has betrayed you in more ways than one, but I want you to know I am always on your side. You're my friend Minomi, I will always do what ever I can to protect you, and if that means death then so be it. I will never let you down."

I released myself from Sasori's arms and ran the short distance to where Sune-Ku was standing and wrapped my arms around his lean waist. A look of surprise suddenly spread across his face. My tears soaked his shirt as I spoke. "I'm the one who let you, Soto and Sasori down, but still you stay by my side. I'm sorry I ever trusted him. Please let me make it up to you guys. Let me be the first to die tomorrow. It's the only way." I said slowly calming down. Sune-Ku pulled me away and looked me straight in the eyes.

"I cannot allow you to do that. I owe you too much for you to be doing that for me. Tomorrow, my life will be the first to be taken." He looked at Sasori to Koto."Do not interfere with this. This is my Decision. And Mine alone." I turned into a position where I could see every one. My red Headed Sasori, my Young and Brave Koto and then my quiet ,handsome , Sune-Ku. Tomorrow all of this would be gone. Forever.


End file.
